


Wake Up

by reginliefvalkyrie



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginliefvalkyrie/pseuds/reginliefvalkyrie
Summary: Ryder and Vetra wake up after their love confession.Written in first person so Ryder can be whatever gender you want.Title might change.





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you, but I fangirl squealed when Vetra called Ryder 'Babe'.

                I woke to a comforting arm around my middle and a solid, slightly rough, form pressed flush against my back. That was less than comfortable, but I could get use to it. I looked forward to it, in fact. I could feel Vetra’s gentle breath on the back of my neck.

                Vetra.

                After a dinner that never was, I’m pretty sure the ‘cow’ was still on the table, we’d admitted our love. Vetra had beaten me to it, but I didn’t care. I loved and hated seeing Vetra so vulnerable. Loved because she was comfortable and trusted me enough to show it. Hated because I never want to see those I cared for look that way.

                I placed my arm over hers. I would have gladly eaten that questionable cow. Eaten and savored it. If it’d gotten sick from it, and I have a sneaking suspicion that I would have, the lecture from Lexi would have been worth it.

                Vetra shifted behind me making the cutest little ‘mm’ sound. “Ryder? You awake?”

                “No.” I said smiling.

                “Oh, really?” Her clawed hand glided across my stomach in random patterns. She leaned in to nuzzle against the nape of my neck.

                I pressed back into her and tried not to shutter when that clawed hand gently scratched my thigh. “Still not awake.”

                Vetra chuckled. “Then I guess I should leave and let the mighty Pathfinder get their beauty sleep.” She started to withdraw, but I grabbed her hand.

                I faked yawned. “Good morning, Vetra. How long have you been up?”

                “Morning, babe.” My cheeks flushed. “You like that, do you? Babe?”

                “Vetra.”

                “Or maybe it was the ‘morning’ part that made you go all red. I wonder how red humans can go?”

                I groaned rolling onto my back. “You’re terrible, has anyone ever told you that?”

                “I’ve been called worse by worse.” She propped herself up on her forearm gazing down at me. “Hey, Ryder.”

                “Hey, yourself.” I cupped the side of her face and she leaned into it closing her eyes. “I told you everyone wants a spikey-headed girlfriend.”

                She laughed. “Sorry, Ryder, but this one’s already taken.”

                “What? By who?”

                “An impulsive human who’s always dragging me into trouble. Lucky for them, I’m really good at getting out of it.”

                “I’m sure they’re very thankful to have you. I know I’d be.”

                “Not nearly as thankful as I am to have them.” Vetra moved to touch her forehead to mine. “I love you, Ryder, even if you are a trouble magnet.”

                “I love you too, as long as there’s no more rock climbing.”


End file.
